gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blair–Serena relationship/@comment-43.251.175.135-20161119164324/@comment-58.111.153.192-20170410091322
You're kidding right? Of all the characters, Blair (and Chuck to a certain extent) is the most loyal and in a way, caring (sweet not so much). Blair's behaviour begins pretty much as a typical teenager, how would you react if your best friend left with no warning and didn't even try to make contact for the next six months? Or if they slept with your boyfriend? Of course Blair is manipulative as f*ck but what teenage girl isn't (or at least try to be)? The consequences are just more dramatic because they're all so privileged (and also Blair is clever) so can actually make huge differences in day to day life. Sure Blair gets jealous, but everyone has insecurities and if Serena really had cared so much, she wouldn't have done half the things she did. When they were friends, Blair was ALWAYS there for Serena. Everything that Blair does is actually out of love for someone. It can be sort of justified (at times she is spiteful but who wouldn't be towards people like Serena) And Blair dating Dan? DAN AND SERENA'S PARENTS WERE MARRIED AT THE TIME. THEY WERE STEP SIBLINGS AND STEP SIBLINGS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO DATE. Sure they started kissing a little before they told Serena but Blair tried to deny she like Dan for as long as she could to spare Serena. Blair has lines that she doesn't cross, she doesn't go so far to actually HURT Serena long term. Generally it's just humiliation. Serena on the other hand? She pretty much does what she wants and is ridiculously flaky. When she's nice to Blair in the beginning, it's because Serena has no other friends and Blair is at the top of the popularity ladder. She dates Dan to annoy her mother and seem different from the rest of the Upper East Siders. Serena started it ALL but when Blair retaliates (as is to be expected) Serena tries to hurt Blair AGAIN. If Serena really was the bigger person, she'd let it go, because she did hurt Blair. But she doesn't because in the end she still likes to win. Serena doesn't really do well at school, so she's perfectly happy letting Blair be smart and following her there, but she cares about her social image and Page 6 so she'll model even though she knows it'll hurt Blair. And then she tries to take Yale away from Blair by stealing her answer to the Dean's question. UNACCEPTABLE AND DEFINITELY NOT SWEET OR CARING. And (unrelated to Blair) dating Trip (HAS SHE NO CONTROL?). And Serena trying to derail Blair's engagement to Louis just takes it too far. As is seducing Dan and making him cheat on Blair. TOO FAR. In summary, Blair is far from perfect, but loyal to people she cares about and willing to make sacrifices. Serena on the other hand? Does what she wants, nice when it's beneficial for her but in the long run, she's not going to make hard sacrifices for other people. TBH, the only reason Serena didn't turn out to be absolutely abhorrent was that she was played by Blake Lively and she managed to inject a LOT of the 'sweet, neglected girl' vibe into the character.